


Flymechling

by sootnose



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misfire and Fulcrum have triplets. Two are jets. One isn't. That doesn't stop them all from getting up in the sky. Fulcrum is very worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flymechling

**Author's Note:**

> The triplets belong to tumblr user fulcruum. I'm just borrowing them! 8D

The triplets were flying.

That was not a good thing.

The two jetlings -- no, in fact, it was more likely all three of the sparklings -- had decided that it would be a fantastic idea to take the sister on a flight. For all their creators knew, it could have been the flightless mechling's idea in the first place. It was sometimes a bit hard to tell, with them.

Fulcrum was panicking. He was running after the sparklings, looking up to where the flightless mechling was flailing her feet and squealing in joy, each of her hands held by one of her winged brothers.

This wouldn't have been possible a while ago, not before the jetlings learned to engage their thrusters. Even now they needed to team up to get their sister off the ground, but that seemed to have gone well enough.

Misfire jogged after Fulcrum, considerably less worried.

"Don't worry! I'll catch her if they drop her!" he exclaimed cheerfully at Fulcrum's back.

"With your aim, no you wont!" Fulcrum snapped, not even turning to look. His optics were glued to the sky.

"Uh." Misfire stopped short, his posture slumping as he remembered that _yes, that was indeed a thing that might happen_. Was very likely to happen. Right. "Don't drop her!" he hollered at the jetlings and ran after Fulcrum.

"Wont!" came the reply from one of the jetlings.

Misfire transformed mid-step, engaging his thrusters to catch up with the sparklings.

"How abouuuuut... We go down and--"

"No!" the jetlings exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" Misfire snapped.

"Not going down!" returned one jetling.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!!!" squealed the target of all the adults' worry.

"I was gonna say she can fly on my back! Okay? We just gotta land first!"

The sparklings glanced at one another, then the closest jetling turned to look at Misfire and chirped: "Okay!"

"Just be careful!" Misfire shouted after the trio.

Fulcrum watched with trepidation as the jetlings made a wide circle, coming closer to the ground. Then he realised they were flying right at him. There was no way they could slow down enough not to collide with him. Fulcrum shouted, throwing up his arms.

The small jets let go of their sister's hands only a few metres before she would have collided with their carrier. She took a couple running steps and came to a neat stop in front of Fulcrum, placed her small fists on her hips and grinned up at him. Fulcrum slumped with relief. His knees felt shaky.

Meanwhile, Misfire chased after the two rambunctious jetlings -- well, chasing was perhaps not the right word, considering he was faster than the two smaller jets -- rather, he circled around them.

"Alright you two! I can appreciate a cool trick but I'm the only one who's allowed to scare Fulcrum! Ya hear me?"

The only acknowledgment he got was a round of giggles, and a digit pointed towards the third sibling on the ground.

"You promised!"

Misfire banked and fell behind, circling back to Fulcrum and the mechling with him. Misfire transformed mid-air and plopped on his feet beside the two.

"Goes for you too", Misfire told the mechling, crossing his arms and trying to appear strict.

The mechling sighed, quite deflating, then stepped closer to Fulcrum and wrapped her arms around Fulcrum's legs.

"Sorry we scared you?" she said, lifting her golden optics up to Fulcrum's. Fulcrum ex-vented, shuttering his optics for a klik. These mechlings were way worse than Misfire. He petted the mechling's helm and knelt carefully in front of her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay. Okay. Just.. Please be careful", Fulcrum murmured against the small finial on the side of the mechling's helm.

"We're always careful!" the mechling exclaimed, straightening suddenly and almost poking Fulcrum's face plating with a finial. Fulcrum drew back from the mechling and rubbed his cheek with his digits, the corners of his mouth pulling down.

"Yeah, you sure are", Misfire muttered non-committally while keeping an eye on the jetlings in the sky. "You sure are."

The mechling placed her smaller hand over Fulcrum's, pursed her lips, then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Fulcrum chuckled and stood up to his feet, dusting his knees down before looking up in the direction where the whoops and the high-pitched sound of small thrusters came from. He stretched his arms up above his head, straightening kinked cables, following the jetlings with his optics all the while.

"It's okay. Just _try_ to be careful, okay?"

"Yeah", Misfire said, then motioned with his hand. "C'mon."

The mechling squealed and bounced closer to Misfire, then clambered on his jetform's back when he gave the a-okay.

"Now just hold on tight!" Misfire exclaimed, powered up his thrusters and shot into the sky.


End file.
